


Flavor

by SirPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux thinks everything he cooks is horrible, Eridan thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor

Oh God.

Look at this horrible mess he created in a manner of minutes, just a few minutes! Fuck! He knew he shouldn’t have tried cooking something; sure, the meals were decent enough, but he knew that it was terrible.

All those poor souls that had the misfortune of trying out one of the many dishes he “dished out” had to lie their way out of the situation by saying that his skills weren’t bad, in fact, “it was delicious!” Bullshit! Why did they have to patronize him with all those phrases?

“It’s tasty!”

“You should be a pro!”

“Take the fucking compliment for once you fuckwad.”

Fuck those comments! He sucked at cooking, period.

He might as well clean up before his matesprit got up from sleeping while he was beating himself up for this kind of thing, the third time this week.

Sollux sighed deeply…and he thought he finally made the perfect meal.

So much food gone to waste…

“Hey Sol, what are you doing?”

Oh shit.

“Nothing.” He answered quickly, scarping the food off the plate, trying to get it all into the trash can before he came over here and- The plate was yanked out of his hands and place onto the counter.

“How many times have I told you that I love your cooking?!” Eridan scolded a pissed off expression on his face.

“Shut up! No you don’t!” Sollux snapped. Oh great, he was in another one of his bipolar mood swings…

His matesprit did not reply, only glared at him. Eridan glanced back at the plate and grinned. He plucked out one of the fried balls of hash brown and popped it into his mouth.

“Eridan, no-”

Said person open mouth kissed him; the faint taste of potato lingered, as well as that pinch of cheese he added inside the wad of the fried vegetable. It was actually pretty good, and as he continued to sample his own creation, his lust for his matesprit grew.

That tongue delving into his wet cavern, not leaving a single spot untouched, sucking on Sollux’s felt absolutely amazing. His eyes slipped shut after like, three minutes of the prolonged make out; his arms that were once limp found their way around Eridan’s waist, gripping his shirt tightly, tugging at it, craving more.

“See? Ain’t so bad, is it?” Eridan smirked, licking his lips after pulling away.

“No, it wasn’t. It was AWFUL. I think I need to taste more.” Sollux murmured, a sly smile tugging at his mouth.

Eridan popped another ball into his mouth.

If this kind of thing happened every time Sollux cooked something, maybe, _just maybe_ , he’d stop beating himself about this.

 

 

 


End file.
